Flikes
Flikes You might mistake a flike for a halfling on stilts (or a human suffering from dwarfism). Flikes have extremely long, spindly legs but small heads and bodies. Flikes developed this stature and proportions due to their origin as swamp, mire, mangrove, forest, and bog dwellers. They stalk through the deep mud on their long legs and keep their vulnerable bodies out of harm's way. They stand 5’5-7’0, but about two thirds of the flike's body is in their legs. Flikes have elfin facial features, short conical pointed ears that extend out away from the sides of their heads, slanted eyes, and sharp canine teeth that occasionally slip through their lips when they smile. Oddly, they also possess long earlobes that hang down to their chest. The purpose of these are unknown, but it is believed to either play a role in sensing temperature, or to be vestigial organs that have long since become earlobes. Flikes are noted to be slow of wit but large of heart. They have lower academic intelligence on average, but have savant level skills with linguistic intelligence and an apparent lack of social inhibition. They will spontaneously hug those who they perceive as being sad, even if they are not acquainted with the person in question. This is because flikes are natural empaths, able to mentally sense the surface emotions of those around them. This empathy has an odd side effect however; it imprints itself on the flikes themselves and their moods tend to change to naturally fit those around them. A flike may find himself crying if he is around a weeping girl or an old flike might experience childlike glee if playing tag with a young boy. It is unknown exactly why flikes developed this natural empathetic gift, but it suspected that it is a survival mechanism that allows for easier collaboration amongst their communities during times of crisis (if one flike was woken up by a predator, the others would awake as well). This overt and often unrequited social bluntness causes an adverse reaction from more stoic races and flikes may be ostracized as a result. This generally causes frustration, loneliness, and depression in the exiled flike and is a sad sight to see. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Flikes are natural empaths, overly compassionate, and limber despite their odd proportions. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence. * Size (0): Flikes are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Flikes are humanoids with the flike subtype. * Base Speed (0): Flikes have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Flikes begin play speaking Common and Flike. Flikes with high Intelligence scores can choose any language * Flike Empathy (6): Flikes gain a +2 insight bonus on any Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks against creatures within 30 feet of them. However, creatures attempting to use Diplomacy, Intimidate, or Sense Motive checks against the flike gain a +2 bonus on such checks. In addition, flikes with 13 or more Charisma can use detect thoughts as a supernatural ability a number of times per day equal to their Charisma modifier. They use their character level as their caster level for this ability. * Swamp Walker (1): A flike suffers no movement speed penalty due to difficult terrain if the difficult terrain is mud, mire, quicksand, waste deep water, or any other thick liquid. This applies to both magical and mundane versions of these. * High-Walker (-1): A flike, though dexterous, is an easy target to knock over or trip. They receive a -2 penalty to their CMB and CMD against trip and bullrush combat maneuvers. Racial Points: 7 Random Flikes Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Flikes Height and Weight =Weapons= Flike-Jack Two-Handed Exotic Weapon A long, light polearm used like a golf club with a small round mace head. Several small chains are attached to it, like a flail, from the mace head. Flikes use this weapon, combined with their great height, to strike the head and chest of enemies below them. A creature attacking a creature of a smaller size category with a flike-jack, or a flike attacking a creature of the same size with a flike-jack, gains +1 bonus on attack rolls. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races